1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory operating method, and more particularly, to a method for releasing data of a storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the highly development of the Internet, the network congestion problem is becoming worse now, which significantly impacts the network service quality. In order to eliminate such data transmission bottleneck, many designers in the related arts are dedicated in studying and developing the technique of how to speed up the data transmission rate and improve the data processing speed on the network. A couple of studies, such as U.S. Publication No. 20040218592 of “Method and apparatus for fast contention-free, buffer management in a multi-lane communication system”, U.S. Publication No. 20040095934 of “System and method for hardware accelerated packet multicast in a virtual routing system”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,480 of “Data structures for efficient processing of multicast transmissions”, are the pioneers in this field.
However, the memory management methods used in the studies mentioned above are quite complicate. For example, as described in U.S. Publication No. 20040218592, the memory operation function is performed by using a structure pointer, a packet pointer, a structure pointer memory, a head&tail memory, and a multiplicity memory in cooperating with the complicate logic operations. In other words, the conventional memory management method is quite complicate, although it can speed up the data processing, it also brings a great workload to the processor, which relatively reduces the applicability of these techniques.